A  Different Course
by Andrea-Elric
Summary: I wanted Bella to be with a made up character.  But  the character ends up not being made up, but he is someone Bella would not expect. Enjoy! R&R I want to know if I should continue.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"No!" I screamed. "I can't take it anymore…just leave me alone… it's too much!"

"Bella," Edward and Jacob said in sync trying to calm me.

I just ran as fast as I could, getting away from the two. They are obsessed and I hate it. I am not a toy that they can play around with and keep all the time. A am a living human being and I need respect. Love is just too overrated and I am not going to deal with it anymore. I want Edward and Jacob out of my life now…

A ring ran through my ears.

"Ugh," I said as I hit snooze. Bad sleep is what I got. After a hot shower I felt tired and grumpy still, nothing changed from this before the shower. It stuck like glue. I went outside to feel the cold dry air on my skin. There was a slight jingle from my car keys as I walked to the rusty orange pick-up truck. It was a scarlet color, more orange, but it had its tints of red.

The ride to school wasn't much just a couple of turns on the barren roads. I took a parking place in the last spot I could see. And then walked through the doors. The hallways were hectic, full of people and hard to get through, but I reached my locker.

First was trig, too boring to matter. I sat in the back of the class and just dozed out into my own daydream. After a couple agonizing hours, there was lunch. My stomach was making loud grumbling noises by the time I walked in.

The surprise hit me like a bullet. Who was that? The gorgeous features, beautiful hair, and perfect body shape. My mouth was gaping right before my eyes. I couldn't think of anything to say or do.

_No_, I thought, I can't get involved with love again, so I just sat alone. The day was endless; I only thought about _him_, I didn't even know his name.

I drove home with the hunger to know him, this was different. I couldn't explain it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Silent. On the drive home, doing the agonizing amount of homework, dinner, everything. I couldn't help, but be under no concentration. I was too thoughtful, and my head was pounding. The answers on my homework were all a written mess, no thought into them. I was a slob almost literally throwing the food into my mouth, which as the others contained no thought to do the action.

It was like my depression over Edward, but worse. And now I hate him, he is too clingy, and I can't deal with the fight between him and my best boy friend, Jacob. This new person wasn't on my mind when something else wasn't, it was always there.

I think I've gone mad, maybe entered hell, or died in my own way.

In my room I was lying flat on the bed staring at the ceiling, blank is what I was just like a white wall, no color or emotion at the time. I walked over to my computer just to get the unknown person off my mind, _it probably won't work, but you have to try. _I shrugged in thought. My life after him is a lot of thinking and headaches now. So when I read something, my head gets the message, _**stop! **_But I check my email anyways.

I had 49 new messages, I can't read that all! I was so surprised; my head was now like a speaker turned on max. All except four were from my mom. I am glad she cares, but it's a little overboard…

My response to mom was in one message,

Dear Mom,

Hey, I am doing good, just having a few headaches now and then, love trouble, *laughs* you know, hormones…don't worry about me…

-Bella

I chuckled, now she will want all the details, and well, I won't respond until I remember.

Sleep overpowered me it was the one thing that made me calm and rested. I didn't scream like expected even thought this scenario is worse than Edward… I felt disgust at his name, he just makes me mad, because now I don't have Jacob in my life, but Jacob didn't help either…

Oh, wait…wait…here it comes… nope… good! I thought I was going to scream, I mean my dreams at the moment already frightened my enough. It's like I could control my dream and I have consciousness about what's happening.

A couple hours later I woke up, I actually got sleep. School time now…what was I going to do… I was driven crazy of, yes more, thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Could this get any worse? Seeing him all the time, in almost every class. I wish I could just fake a stomachache and get out of school, on the other hand I just wished to meet him, and then my pain would end. I decided on number two, which would most likely happen at lunch, I couldn't wait until then now…

_Lunch; now; yes_… I thought. I quickly grabbed my water and excuse for a lunch in a bag and headed to the cafeteria. When I arrived there was only one person in the lunch room, oh yeah, a field trip is today and we all go out for lunch, luckily the person was exactly who I wanted.

Alone might be good, it won't be strange to sit at his table. I sat down and unpacked my lunch of a Nature Valley granola square and water.

"Hey," I said, "You didn't want to go on the "field trip"?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm not really that kind of person, and my family isn't so wealthy so it's hard to pay for that kind of thing, my parents think field trips are just a waste of time and you can always learn instead of waste money on crap like that,"

"They have strong opinions," I smiled.

"Yeah, so why aren't you going?" He questioned me.

"I kinda forgot," I said embarrassed. He just smiled back and we trailed off in conversation, it was as easy as that.

As lunch came to an end I grew sad, until I realized we had our next class together, gym.

"Hey we have gym together, wanna hang out during our boring track and field unit, which I hate and suck at." I mumbled.

"Sure, I like hanging with you, you can carry on a conversation instead of having awkward moments…" He commented. And as he said that a smile danced on the corner of his lips.

Gym was like agony, track is horrible, and field is ok. We did the 200 meter dash and the standing long/broad jump. I always preferred the 50 meter dash which we did in our elementary years… I smiled at the thought; I am way out of that now. The standing long jump on the other hand, I was good at and always got the highest score. I was sort of tall so that helped. I did horrible at the 200, I got 4th place out of sixth people, and at least I wasn't last…

"Hey what did you get?" I asked him. Then I realized I didn't know his name, but we seemed like best friends.

"Wait," I said, "What is your name… I'm Bella Swan," I made sure he knew my name.

"I'm Felix Montero," He answered calmly.

"Cool name," That was a bad response I thought, a conversation change might do better.

"So what did you get?" I asked him.

"I got… 19 seconds on the 200 meter, in second place, and 16 ft. for the long jump, how about you?"

"I got 25 seconds on the 200 meter, in fourth place… and 19.5 ft. for the long jump," I replied. He did great at one and I the other…

"So, we should text each other sometime. When we get inside can I write you my number?" He asked casually.

"Sure," I said blushing. We went in about five minutes later and he gave me a scratch piece of paper saying this,

Felix Montero

249-4671

After school I immediately got out my phone and put Felix as a contact. Then I texted him.

Me: Hey

*buzz*

Felix: Hey, its Bella, right?

Me: Yea

*buzz*

Felix: Sup?

Me: Nmjco, hbu?

*buzz*

Felix: Evry1's response iz always nm or with xtra, but its always tru

Me: Lol

*buzz*

Felix: So…..

Me: So…..

*buzz*

Felix: Sit with me at lunch?

Me: 'Course

*buzz*

Felix: G2G cya

Me: K, bi

Our conversation was different over the phone, short, choppy, nothing to say. I like talking to Felix, but I guess in person is better. I like face-to-face anyways. I smiled.


End file.
